Let's Talk
by SiriusWeasley
Summary: Lily and James have a conversation and you can guess what happens.It is different so give it a shot.


Disclaimer: I am being forced to say this. Any thing you recognise is not mine at all.

Summarry: Lily and James have a conversation and you can guess what happens next.

Lily walked to the Gryffindor common room slowly. Her mind was buzzing with all the facts that she had learnt that morning. Her sister was going to get married to a big oaf called Veron. Her best friend Meg has been going out with Sirius Black for two whole months. Lily was very confused on why Meg did not tell her as they were supposed to be best friends. Lily realised that she could not face Meg in the common room and needed some time to think. The only place where you could think was the lake. Lily walked briskly to the lake to see it deserted. She walked to her favourite spot, which was under a tree near the lake.

"Hey Lils! Wait up." Lily did not need to see who it was. She knew that it was her new friend, James Potter. They had decided to be friends when they were assigned to be Head boy and Head Girl. Surprisingly Lily enjoyed his company. She waited for James to catch up.

"Hi! Don't mind me joining you. Just think that I am invisible."

"I can do that but you would make a lot of noise."

"Hey! I object that statement!" Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at James who was pouting.

"So Mr Invisible, What are you doing alone?"

"Could ask you that."

" Just doing some thinking about Meg. Do you want to stand here or shall we walk?"

"We shall walk. Let me enlighten you Lils. Meg did not want to tell you because she did not know if it was a serious relationship or not. You know Sirius. He cannot seem to stay with a girl more than two weeks. Now Sirius is contended with the relationship. So Meg told you today because she is sure of where the relationship is heading. We all know that it will last for a year or more but definitely not less." Lily kept quiet but then nodded her head to show that she understood him.

"But I do not know if I can forgive her for not telling me. It sounds stupid though.'

"Lily!Lily! You must learn to forgive yourself before forgiving others. Please do not get angry with others so fast or you will be digging your own grave." James squeezed Lily's hand and smiled at her.

"What are you trying to say?" asked a very confused Lily

" Just think about it. Any thing else that is disturbing you? Mr Invisible can help you."

"This does not disturb me in fact I find it amusing. You know my horse neck sister, Petunia; she is getting married to this big oaf called Veron. It is funny that she thinks a fat man like him is handsome." Lily laughed at the thought of Petunia walking down the aisle with Vernon waiting for her in a Tux. Lily told this to James who laughed his head off but become serious after a while.

"You can't blame your sis. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder you know." Lily raised an eyebrow at James.

"In a serious and wise mood are we James?" James pushed Lily gently.

"You could say that. Say Lily I am curious on what you think about love." Lily pondered on the question for a while.

" I think love is wonderful, powerful and it can unite anyone. Love can come in different ways. It can come silently or in full blast in your face."

"You are so right Lily for once."

"Excuse me! Mr Invisible be good!" Lily reprimanded James like a child, which sent him into fits of laughter.

"I think love is the only rational act in the world." James said after his fit of laughter.

"I think without love we are birds without wings. We will be crippled."

"Say Lily have you ever loved some one besides your parents and friends." James was looking at Lily imploringly. Lily could feel that the conversation had taken more than a serious turn.

"Yes. I have James."

"Could you tell me who?" James asked teasingly. Lily shook her head.

"I am your friend Lils. You can trust me not to tell anyone." Lily turned around and looked at James.

It was then did he realise that he was the person. James felt this surge of happiness. Although they were friends James still felt love when it came to Lily. He smiled charmingly at Lily who in turn gave him her sweetest smile. James picked Lily up and spun her around. She laughed as she clung on to him. When Lily was on the ground she hugged James.

"I love you Lily"

"Same here James." James kissed Lily with all the love he had for her. She had never been kissed so passionately yet gently before. It was simply amazing. Lily smiled as James parted. Lily laughed as she saw the lust in his eye.

"You lusty fellow!" James gave Lily one more passionate kiss which made Lily moan. When James was about to pull away Lily clung on him. James smirked at Lily and that made her want him more.

"You were saying." Lily realised that his voice was husky and she found it sexy.

"I think your voice sounds very sexy."

"Is that so?" James whispered in her ear. Lily giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

"And I think that was angelic Lils." Lily smiled and looked at his eyes. Lily felt that she could drown in hazel eyes but James broke her off the trance.

"Lily, you must promise never to leave me."

" Give me five reasons on why I should not leave." Lily asked cheekily as she ruffled James's messy hair.

" You will be missing out on my kisses, hugs. The fun you will have. The passionate moments. Mostly you will miss out in finding out about the wonders of true love."

"You got me convince James. I will never leave you for I love you till no end." James smiled and hugged Lily.

"You deserve another kiss Lils."

"Are you trying to make me swoon? You know that I love your kisses and I will melt in your arms."

"I wonder if the liquefied version is as sexy as the solid version." James asked as his hands traced her face not missing every single feature. Lily gently punched his arm.

"I don't know how I could fall for you?" James gave her a mock surprise look.

" Well you could start off with my looks…" Lily placed a finger on his lips cut off James.

"Let me tell you why. I will follow your lead. You have the most wonderful eyes. Strong built and nice muscles and the most charming smile. You are caring, romantic, fun, passionate, loyal and smart and the most charming prat I ever met." Lily smiled at James's dazed face.

"You sure know how to please a guy. So I am going to kiss you no matter what." Lily braced herself for a passionate kiss but James gave her gentle kiss.

"Meanie! You made me get all geared up for a simple kiss."

"I don't mind giving you a mind blowing one." Just as James leaned in Lily took off laughing. James ran after her and soon caught up with her.

"You nasty girl! I won't kiss you anymore. Lets announce our relationship to our pals and blow their minds away." Lily slipped her hand into James's hand. It felt perfect.

"How about blowing my mind away? Huh?" Lily smiled at James. Her eyes were teasing him.

"I will think about it if you will sleep with me in the dorm tonight. I am not being horny! I just want to be near you. After all these years of worshipping the ground you step on. I want to have all the opportunities to be as near to you as possible. I mean it Lils." Lily frowned at James but then her lips turned into a smile.

"If you promise me that yours and my clothes will be still on in the morning." James smiled and gave Lily the mind-blowing kiss he promised. Lily did nearly melt in James's mind. The couple went into the castle but their love, which was so pure that it could be felt everywhere in the world.

A/N: This is my very first ficcy. So pls be nice and review. No Flames! Hope you enjoyed my story. Now can you see that button on the left? Yes that one. Click on it and review.


End file.
